


Night Full Of Smoooches, Cuddles and Love

by Soreyy



Series: My Pegoryu ass can't stop thinking about these boys [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: @atlus let akira be bisexual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Going to Sleep, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nervous TM, PURE BOIS, Sweet, anyway enjoy!, author's first fic, but i love Ryuji!!!!!!!??, i had to write it, i hope I'm doing this right, i'm a simple dude i see pegoryu trope i die, i'm sorry for these tags :'), is2g these boys are gonna kill me, it gets a bit s p i c y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreyy/pseuds/Soreyy
Summary: Sakamoto Ryuji is not feeling like sleeping alone in a certain night, so he invintes himself to his boyfriend's place (which happens to be a café attic), who obviously welcomes him with arms open. The night goes on, and they kiss a lot and go to bed like Good Boys





	Night Full Of Smoooches, Cuddles and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).



> So uhh hi! as i said this is my first fic that i finished so here it is! i enjoyed writing this idea, and i like how it turned out too (so i hope you like it too!!)  
> something about me is how i don't know how to explain myself in simple/few words, so this got Much Longer sakjdlk and English is also not my first language, SO PLEASE ask me about something you didn't understand/sounds weird so i can work on it ^_^ and please just give feedback in general, i realy appreciate constructive criticism  
> another thing: i didn't play P5, sp i don't even know much the plotline and stuff, so i'm not sure where this takes place in the history. honestly i guess it's up to your headcanon kjlidjkj i mean this doesn't especify anything.. but i personally feel like this is like post game? and Akira stayed in Tokyo, if that would be possible? so there is that
> 
> anyways, enjoy !!

Akira yawned again, lazily pushing the buttons on his controller, but still skillfully enough to do the right things on his game easily.

He thinks about preparing for bed. It's not even that late, and he wasn't really sleepy, nor did he need to wake up early but he has been playing for a good while now, and the yawns were coming without warning. Going to bed wasn't a bad idea.

He finishes up his game and turns off his stuff, then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face (gotta keep that skin _smooth_ ) He returns to the bed and sees a notification from Ryuji. _Oh_. His heart immediately feels lighter as he opens his chat.

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Hi dude. Um sorry about this at this hour but"

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Can I stay over tonight? Idk what it is, but I'm not feeling like sleeping alone tonight, u know :/"

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Really sorry to bother like this. I understand if u don't accept."

Akira frowns. How _dare_ Ryuji ask that so formally. He honestly wishes the blonde's self-steem to rise. And he's willing to help it in any way he can. 

He writes his reply the fastest he can.

**To: blonde delinquent bf**

"Ryuji. You don't have to ask it that way, please. You are always welcome here, no matter what."

**To: blonde delinquent bf**

"So yeah. _Please_ come over tbh. I miss you, you dork."

Ryuji starts his answer quickly after. 

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Ah.. ok, sorry man. but thank you <3"

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"I'm heading over then"

**To: blonde delinquent bf**

"Alright. Tell your mom I said good night.

**To: blond delinqent bf**

"AND take care of yourself pls ♡"

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Sure will do. Love u, see u soon °3°"

**To: blonde delinquent bf**

"I love u more (￣ω￣)♡"

**From: blonde delinquent bf**

"Let me get there and I'll prove you otherwise~"

**To: blonde delinquent bf**

"Oh, _we'll see_ "

His last message gets read but ignored, which meant the boy was probably on his way. Texting Ryuji was always so good, he doesn't even try to contain his smile.

He let's down his phone and realizes he should take a shower. So he gets in the bathroom and soon enough, is under the rather warm water rushing trough his body, and tries to have a quick but efficient shower.

He gets out of the stall and puts skin products on his face again. He does his best at drying himself, especially his hair, and changes back to his clothes. He realizes he doesn't know what to do while he waits for Ryuji, but that problem doesn't last much as he hears the doorbell a few minutes after he got downstairs to the booth, and he is promptly opening the door.

He opens the door for Ryuji, who looks a bit amazed, “Wow that was fast, man” the boy says while he enters and Akira is locking the door again.

"I told you I missed you. Besides" The black haired teen gracefully grabs his boyfriend's hand and spins him, and leads the blonde's knuckles to his soft lips. He kisses gently at the skin twice, and looks at Ryuji's eyes without moving his head. He smirks and continues "Here at LeBlanc we appreciate to attend our guests promptly."

He mentally celebrates a victory when the blonde's face starts to redden. Ryuji blushing was the _best_ sight of his life. And he discovered that being the reason of it was _even better_

"A-Anyways I think we should head up, shall we?" Akira chuckles and nods, kissing the other boy's hand once again. Ryuji looks like in the middle of making a decision and he messily decides to cup Akira's face with both hands and bring each other to a kiss that was very much appreciated.

Akira kisses back, with his eyes gracefully half closed, while Ryuji was closing his strongly. The kiss is intimate but calm, and he smiles before they both slowly break apart. "

“Dude, I really missed you too” Ryuji says with a sigh. They both pull in for a hug, and Akira chuckles with his answer, his voice touching the blonde's neck "I thought we saw each other yesterday" and quickly adds "but I couldn't agree more." 

They climb upstairs, and when they are on his bedroom Ryuji says quickly, scratching the back of his neck "Do you mind if I take a shower? I runned a little to get here. I don't feel like sleeping like this"

Akira was a bit surprised. He nodded his head anyways. "Okay. Here, let me get you a towel" Ryuji waits for his boyfriend to handle him the piece of cloth, before quickly pecking his lips and going inside the bathroom. Akira realised he hadn't applied his lip balm, but well, it would had to wait for tomorrow then.

As the sound of water flowing in the bathroom filled the air, Akira thought the brilliant idea of changing into something more… cuddly. He always loved surprising Ryuji. Besides tonight the blonde implied he's feeling _lonely_ so he wants to look nice, even if it's just for sleep

He takes off his own clothes down to boxers and decides on one of his favorite sweatshirts, a large, soft, and cozy one. It's red like Joker's gloves. And for underwear he changes to a nice fitting regular dark grey boxers. It _was_ chilly that night, and his legs felt a bit cold. But that was not a problem when their body heat would heat up each other. Actually, feeling that cold would probably get him extra cuddly. Yep. Hopefully, the right decision.

Ryuji still hadn't get out, so the black haired boy lays on his bed, checking social media and just scrolling his phone like usual. Not too long after, the bathroom door opens and Ryuji gets out of it with the towel on his waist. Akira instantly catches a sight, swallowing quietly as he admires the other's body

"Sorry! I forgot to bring my spare clothes to the bathroom" Akira shakes his head smirking and adds "No problem. I actually wish you always forget it when we sleep over." Ryuji reddens a little as he looks at Akira, probably half ignoring the comment, and Akira instantly remembers he is not wearing what he was when the other teen last saw him. Ryuji's reaction is a very appreciated reward for Akira, who silently celebrates for surprise points.

The blonde just shuts his eyes and shakes his head, like resisting something, before hurrying to the bathroom again. Akira smirks to himself. His boyfriend was just _too adorable_ to handle.

A while later Ryuji comes out of the bathroom, wearing a simple t-shirt and comfortable shorts. Akira puts his phone and down on the drawer next to the bed, and the other boy crawls on the bed, laying next to Akira. He says quietly "So, we ready to sleep?"

The black haired boy puts down his glasses close to his phone on the drawer while answering

"I don't know. Are we?" He then looks at Ryuji who is _staring_ , his eyes focusing at different parts of Akira's face at a time. Gladly, Akira thinks, the light is not so strong, so the blonde is probably not seeing the sudden blush on his face.

But it was strong enough to see that Ryuji is just _so beautiful_. The faint yellow-ish light would bathe his pale skin, giving a shine to it. His jawline, his cheeks, his lips, nose bridge. So "Ryuji-like". Akira thought how exactly did a sunray like that happened to get with him. A confession suddenly escapes the blonde's mouth.

“ _God,_ Akira, you are so effin' beautiful” he says, touching gently the boy's cheek, grazing his thumb lightly. Akira smiles. He admires again how the faint light shines with Ryuji's face, his hair, his eyes, _him_. _“If only you saw yourself like I see you…”_ he thinks to himself, but prefers to say instead (that confession would stay for another time).

“That might be true, but you are much more than me” he says, Ryuji instantly shaking his head.

“No way, dude, look at your effin' _face_ right now”

"Nah" Akira neglects the request, instead cupping the blonde's head and pulling closer, and leaning in himself as well. He whispers " _your_ face looks more interesting to me right now" and closes the gap between their lips. 

Ryuji instantly kisses back, deepening their kiss and making Akira grab the back of the other's neck, Ryuji's puts his hand on Akira's waist, while they slowly pull apart. Their gaze is locked in each other, in midst of the dark.

Ryuji touches a bit of Akira's hair, caressing it, making the boy close his eyes and lean on the hand, like a cat being pet. Ryuji sees his eyes open in a suggestive way, instantly enticing the blonde, who pulls them for another kiss, this time rough and desperate.

Akira feels the strong grip on his hair be released, much for his disappointment. But quickly the same hand is placed on his shoulder and pushed him to lay on his back on the bed, while Ryuji gets atop of him, supporting himself with his hands. Their lips were never separated on the process. The black haired boy grips the back of his boyfriend's shirt, but they separate a bit to be able to breathe.

Both of them are panting, the air feels hot and close, but not uncomfortable. Akira can see a shade of red on the blonde's cheeks, and his lips are beginning to get redder. Well, he supposes he's on the same situation.

Ryuji leans in for a kiss quickly after, and Akira just accepts it and kisses back. But the boy above him stutters and pulls away, resisting his urge. Ryuji is looking at his lips, and with no warning he grazes his thumb over Akira's bottom lip. The cat owner teen secretly liked when Ryuji would act without speaking, just playing with Akira (even though he mostly didn't realize it), well, he basically liked anything Ryuji would do anywhere, but that too, even though Akira acknowledged how kind of messed up that 'guilty pleasure' was, but oh, well.

Back to the moment, Ryuji whispered still playing with Akira's lips "Your lips are so damn addictive I swear to god" Akira chuckles, and the blonde moves the thumb to the boy's cheek, to allow his response.

"Well, I'm glad. Because I _love_ when they are kissing yours" he says with a smirk. Akira was aware of the possible consequences, and sure enough Ryuji was looking at him with a wildly blushing face. The next instant they are kissing strongly again, clashing their teeth and their tongues dancing. Once again the blonde's hand is up messing with the other's black hair, making Akira let out a small gasp and curl his toes. He notices the pressure on his boxers, though he knows it was like that from a while ago. He has his hands clutching at the back of Ryuji's shirt.

Ryuji move his hand to Akira's waist and his attention to Akira's jaw, ravishing at it, kissing and licking, moving down to his neck and nib at it, Akira letting his voice out again " _Ryuji..._ ". The blonde stops only to say at his skin " _You_ are so addictive" and is back to kissing Akira deep. 

The black haired arches his back when he feels to hands sliding up inside his shirt, bringing it with them, and said hands are _touching_ and his skin feels _hot_ and " _Oh God, Ryuji, you are amazing, I…_ ". He moans slightly, his nipple being pinched. He feels Ryuji moving his hips, his hard on grinding painfully close to his own. They slowly break their kiss, but touching their foreheads together, feeling each other's hot breaths. Akira can't stop himself from asking.

"D-Do you, do you wanna do it?" He doesn't want to influentiate Ryuji's decision this time, so he doesn't do any tricks. The other's answer seems to still be forming in his head. Ryuji sighs and buries his face on the raven head's neck. His hands go below Akira, now hugging him. 

Ryuji's sweet voice tickles his neck when he speaks. "I kind of want to, but... I think I don't feel like it right now?" Akira hums as a kind of agreement, when he hears Ryuji add with a lower whisper.

"I'm sorry if I dissapointed you"

"Ryuji, I assure you that's not the case. I understand, really. So no need to be sorry okay?" Akira says with a soft voice, genuinely, caressing Ryuji's back and playing with his short blonde hair. "Okay.."

Akira kisses the side of Ryuji's head and adds, when they start to adjust themselves "Besides, you said you were coming over to sleep, so now let's sleep". He can see the blonde kind of pouting. "But you were enjoying it just now...." He says probably to himself. Akira laughs and snuzzles closer, taking Ryuji's hand with his own.

"I sure was" He kisses Ryuji's cheek "And i hope you were too?" The blonde beams with agreement "Hell yeah, babe! You are effin' awesome! At _everything_ " the statement makes Akira's heart clutch. He runs his fingers on the side of Ryuji's head, caressing him.

"No Ryuji... You are..." He says probably very emotional, because Ryuji blinks before smiling wide and saying "Nah man, so let's just say we are _amaziger_ together!"

Akira can't stop his smile with his comment "God, you are so cute" and leans in for them both to kiss. It's not desperate and hungry this time, but with love and care. "Hey stop that!" The blonde protests.

"Do you want me to stop kissing you?" Akira says with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow. "No, I meant stop calling me... ah whatever. Let's kiss again"

"Your request is an order, sir" Akira says smugly. And they kiss again. And then after that.

"Dude, if we keep kissing we won't be able to get any sleep..." the blonde states. Akira hums agreeing. He twists to turn off the lamp at the bedroir and turns back to Ryuji. "I see. Let's sleep then" Akira says, but adds after that "..but do you mind some cuddles..?" 

And the response is quick to come "Dude, obviously not" he snuggles next to Akira, resting one arm between them and the other on the side of Akira's torso, and placing his head ate teen's chest-shoulder. Akira throws his arms around Ryuji in an embrace. Their legs are tangled in each other's comfortably. Akira kisses Ryuji's head and says smiling

"Goodnight, Ryuji"

"Goodnight, Akira, I love you" Ryuji says sleepy, and Akira is answering back "I love you more, dummy" Ryuji just hums, and Akira kisses his head again. 

That was the best kind of night for him. Sleep didn't take long to come and they were both asleep in each other's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again heh i hope you liked!! kudos and comments would be very appreciated? and criticism as i said. and feel free to talk to me whatever about pegoryu too i really love them kjkljadklj  
> anyway this is part of that "series" but idk what i'll do with it ladjsaklj hope fully soon i'm writing another pegoryu fic, maybe, who knows ┐(￣∀￣)┌ (actually probably noy, classes start wednesday for me i'm death) but i'll actually try to finish my promptio fic if i can, soon. anyways thanks for reading!!  
> PS: i put this as a gift for @greyskiesblack , i don't know their opinions about P5 or ship akiryu, but it's because they were really nice to me and made me feel inspired to finish this ((and to continue with my other fic!!))


End file.
